(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to artificial eyelashes and, more particularly, to artificial eyelashes that are tapered towards a point, with the point cut-off to create a tapered yet blunt end (i.e., tapered-cut).
(2) Description of Related Art
Eyelash extensions have been a popular cosmetic enhancement for several years. Eyelash extensions are applied to a user's natural eyelashes to save the user time and enhance their natural beauty.
Currently, there are many types of artificial eyelashes on the market, some better than others. Historically, artificial eyelashes were made of several artificial eyelashes that were adhered to a sticky strip. The sticky strip would then be applied to the user's eyelid to provide many artificial eyelashes in one easy procedure. A problem with the traditional artificial eyelashes is that they are bulky and do not look natural.
With advances in technology, single artificial eyelashes have been conceived. In other words, with single lashes, a single eyelash extension can be glued to a single natural eyelash. By gluing the eyelash extensions directly to the natural eyelashes, the natural look and fullness of the user is enhanced.
A problem with the original single eyelash extensions is that they are tapered on one side and extend out to a thick root on the other side. The thick root provides a broad surface that enables an eyelash technician to glue the thick root to the user's natural eyelashes. However, because the root is thick, when the eyelash extensions are applied to natural lashes, an observer can easily see the connection (it is not natural due to the bulky root). Further, the thick root is heavy (which harms the natural eyelashes) and does not stick perfectly.
As an alternative to a thick root, one could attempt to use an eyelash extension that has tapered points on both sides. However, a problem with such a configuration is that the tapered point does not allow for a sufficient amount of adhesive to allow the eyelash extension to last very long when adhered to a natural eyelash. Further, because it is such a small point, it is difficult for the eyelash technician to apply to the adhesive to the tapered point, causing them to work slowly.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for an eyelash extension that has a tapered-cut to allow the eyelash extension to last longer, be harmless to the natural lashes and to look perfectly natural.